When You're Gone
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: What will Sakura do now that he's gone... A little oneshot songfic.


**When You're Gone**

Sakura stared down at her reflection in the cool water that laid below the bridge. Oh how did he miss him. More then he would know. But right now he was gone, and no one knew when he would come home. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

It would have been a nice day if the clouds would just move. He had been gone a week now, and she missed him more then she could ever think possible. The clouds had come in the day he left and the clouds haven't pasted since.

She sighed yet again and walked back to her house. It was her day off, but she had no one to spend it with now that he was gone. She walked up the steps to their apartment. She hated it when he was gone. Everything just seemed so boring.

She walked into their bedroom and noticed that his side of the bed looked unchanged from the week he had been gone. And his side is usually the one not made. Sakura sighed, as she walked to the bed, and sat down.

Sakura opened her eyes to the loud banging noise on her door. She growled, pushing her self up from the bed. She opened the door to the apartment and stared at the happy looking girls. "What?" Sakura asked, without getting an answer Hinata, Ino, and Tenten pushed there way into her house.

"Just because the blonde idiot is gone doesn't mean that you can lock yourself in your apartment." Ino said, with a smirk.

"I'm not going out. I'll go out when Naruto get's home." Sakura said, shutting the door.

"But all of us are going out tonight." Hinata said.

"Yeah! We haven't all been together since forever." Tenten said. Sakura just stared at her friends.

"Fine. But only for a couple hours. I have to go to work tomorrow." Sakura said, going into her room to change. The three girl smiled at each other.

Sakura sighed as she sat down at the booth that Ino had gotten the four of them. "What do you want?" Ino asked.

"Water." Sakura said. Ino rolled her eyes and walked to the bar to grab drinks.

"When is Naruto coming home?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure. He's on some ANBU mission, and couldn't tell me anything." Sakura said.

"Are you really that worried?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah... I just think something might happen..." Sakura said.

"Water." Ino said, placing the water in front of Sakura.

Sakura walked home from the bar, she sighed and looked up at the night sky. _Please come home soon Naruto..._

Sakura walked up the stairs that led to her apartment. She looked to her side. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

"Where's Naruto, I haven't seen him for awhile." Sasuke said, still following Sakura.

"He's on a mission." Sakura said, unlocking the door, she invited Sasuke in, who calmly went and sat on the couch.

"A mission. He didn't tell me." Sasuke said, if almost thinking to himself.

"Tea?" Sakura asked, walking into the kitchen, grabbing two cups.

"What's got you all out of wack?" Sasuke asked, as Sakura handed him a blue mug that was filled with tea.

"It's just... It feels different..." Sakura said.

Sasuke's eyebrows went in as if he was think. "What feels different?"

"This mission... usually Naruto tells me everything before he leaves... but he didn't even tell me he was leaving until the night before he left. And then when I asked Tsunade... she wouldn't tell me anything..."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. The idiot will be home in no time. I bet he has some surprise planed out for you."

"Yeah your probably right." Sakura said, with a small smile, as she sipped the tea that was in her red mug.

Sakura mumbled something as she rolled over in the bed sheets. She looked out the window that was adjacent to her bed. The sun finally came out. She smiled as she crawled out of the bed, and walked into the bathroom.

"Fucking light." she heard Sasuke mumbled from the living room. She giggled lightly. "Stop fucking laughing!" she heard the Uchiha yell. It took all she had not to laugh at him again.

It was so strange. Sakura had first thought that when she got put on team seven it was because she loved Sasuke so much. But as she grew, she knew it must have been because she would one day end up with Naruto. Naruto... God how she loved him.

And as strange as it seemed, Sasuke had ended up being the brother she never had. She smiled, as she washed her hair. She laughed lightly. Now the thought of her and Sasuke together made her laugh. _I don't think I could ever wake up next to him and love him how I love Naruto..._ She thought to herself.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom, and changed into the hospital wear. She looked down at the floor and noticed a couple pieces of clothes that belonged to Naruto. Sakura picked them up and brought them to her face. She smiled, as she took in the scent of him. He smelled like apples and cinnamon... along with a little bit of ramen. From the smell of it, he could have eaten chicken ramen that day.

Sakura laughed as she put the clothes in the dirty hamper. She walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke eating a bowl of cereal. "Do you come here to eat every day?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke just nodded as he took another bite of his cereal. "You should buy the kind with the raisins."

Sakura rolled her eyes, and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I poured some cereal for you, you just have to put the milk in." Sasuke said.

"Thanks... loser." Sasuke turned and glared at her.

After the two of them had finished eating they left the apartment, and made there way to the hospital. "You know you didn't have to walk with me to work." Sakura said.

"I know. But I have to go to the shops today anyway it's on the way."

"What ran out of tomatoes?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah... and I want to get some raisin cereal for your house so it's there next time I fall asleep on the couch."

"Damn, I think we should just make the guest room for you." Sakura said.

"No, you'll need the room for when Naruto sexes you up."

"What was that?" Sakura hissed, glaring at him, but he was already gone. "Fucking Uchiha." Sakura sighed as she walked into the hospital.

"Good morning Uzumaki-san." A new nurse said, as Sakura walked past her.

"Good morning, Kimiko-chan." Sakura said, walking through the hallways to her office. "How are we doing today?"

"Good, Uzumaki-san." Kimiko said, trying to keep up with Sakura.

"Please Kimiko, just call me Sakura."

"Yes, Uzu— Sakura."

"Any new patients?"

"No."

"Alright." Sakura said, grabbing her clip board and making her way to her first patient.

Sakura looked up hearing a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and Hinata and Sasuke walked into the room.

"Oh look if it isn't Mr. Ass hole himself."

"She's still mad about this morning." Hinata looked at him like he was an idiot.

"We brought you some food. It's already four." Hinata said, placing to-go food in front of her. Sakura didn't even say anything, as she grabbed the food and started scarfing down on food.

"Thanks..." Sakura said, with a mouthful of noodles.

"Wow... someone's hungry." Sasuke said. Sakura glared at him.

"I'm still angry at you."

"What did Sasuke-kun do?"

"He was talking about mine and Naruto's sex life." Hinata's face turned bright red, and she looked at Sasuke.

"I was just saying." Sasuke said. Hinata slapped his arm lightly.

"That's so mean why would you do something like that?" Hinata asked. Sasuke whispered something in her ear, and her eyes widened. She looked at him and he nodded his head.

Sakura looked up feeling something touch her shoulder. She looked over to see a young nurse. "Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama has requested you to come to her office as soon as possible." Sakura rubbed her eyes and stood up. She grabbed her medical coat and put it on.

She walked out of the hospital and to the Hokage tower. She knocked on the door, and walked into the room. "You wanted to see me, Tsunade-shishou."

"Yes." Tsunade said. "I was hoping that you wouldn't be here so soon... I don't know how to tell you this..." Tsunade said, as she turned around and looked at the dark village, the night life coming alive.

Sakura sat down, and looked at the back of the chair. It was killing Sakura, the silence. Tsunade turned around and looked at Sakura, tears in her eyes.

"Shishou... please tell me what's going on?"

Tsunade stood up and walked to Sakura. Tsunade wiped her tears away, and engulfed Sakura in a hug. "Naruto... Naruto's team was ambushed." Tsunade said. Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Only three of the four bodies where found. We haven't found Naruto's body... he could still be alive." Tsunade said. But Sakura knew it was false hope. If a body was missing there was no chance of it ever being found. Sakura coughed loudly. She covered her mouth with her hands, and let out a few shaky breaths.

Sakura let out a loud wail. "No!" Sakura cried, into Tsunade's shirt. "No not Naruto!" Tsunade held onto Sakura, keeping her from running. "No... No It can't be true. Please tell me it's not true." Sakura's voice was high pitched, not being able to control herself. She let out a couple more loud cries.

Sasuke stood on the other side of the door, holding the crying Hinata into his chest. "Shh..." he didn't know what to say. He could feel his heart chip a little bit every time he heard Sakura's pained cries.

"Give him back to me!" He heard Sakura scream from the other side of the door. Hinata cried a little bit more, grabbing a hold of Sasuke.

"Poor Sakura-chan..." Hinata said.

XXX

Sakura stood in front of the full length mirror that stood in her apartment. It would never be their's anymore. Her hand went down to her stomach, and she rested them there. Inside her now was growing their child. A small wrap was heard on the door.

She looked over her dead eyes laid on Sasuke. "Yes?" she asked, even her voice sounded dead. Her voice was horse and hurt from all of her crying.

"We're almost ready to start." he said. Sakura nodded.

"I'll be right there." Sasuke closed the door behind him. Sakura turned around and looked at herself, dressed all in black. She felt like she was falling apart. She looked up to her face. It hurt to look at herself, she looked nothing of what she used to be.

She stared back into her dead eyes, and she felt nothing there. She turned around and walked out into the living room. Sasuke, Hinata, and Ino sat in the living room, waiting for her. She could hear them whisper about how she was. Each vowing that they would take turns checking on her.

"Don't you look beautiful." Ino said, with a small smile.

"Please don't lie to me, Ino." Sakura said, she turned and walked out of the apartment, and down the clod streets. It was October. His birthday would have been next week. Sakura took a deep breath as she walked to the stone. His body still hadn't been found.

"Well, hello there pretty little missy." Sakura side glanced, and looked at Jiraya.

"What do you want old man?" Sakura asked.

"I can't walk with the prettiest flower of Konoha?" he asked. Sakura just glared at him. She kept her mind on moving her feet. If she didn't she would probubly stop walking and fall right to the ground. It was a horrible day for a funeral.

The sun was bright, and everything seemed to be happy. But it wasn't, everyone was waiting for her to make it to the grounds so they could start the funeral. "Was Tsunade really that worried I wouldn't show?"

"No. She's just worried. You know your like her daughter."

"I know..." Sakura said, she looked up at the sky. She really hated the sun today. She took a deep breath and kept walking. She hadn't even realized that Sasuke, Hinata and Ino where now walking with them. Once they made it to the field, many villagers gave her their sympathy, some gave gifts, and Sakura placed on the 'I'm okay' smile. That everyone knew was a lie by now. She walked up to Tsunade who was ready to start.

"We are gathered here today to remember Uzumaki Naruto..." Sakura's breath hitched in her throat. But she quietly let it out.

XXX

Sakura sat up when she felt something jump on her. "Naru!" Sakura yelled, trying to get her breath. She looked down at her daughter, who looked up at her through blue eyes.

"Morning mama!" Naru cheered happily.

"It is a good morning, but why so early?"

"You promised we could go visit daddy today!" Naru cheered, her long pink hair swayed as she hopped up and down on the bed.

"I did, didn't I!" Sakura yelled, grabbing her daughter, she spun her around and placed her on the bed. Only to start tickling her.

A knock came to the door. "Mother I came... I see Naru already woke you up." Sakura looked up to see her son, who walked into the room. He looked just like Naruto. Naru and him where twins not identical, thank god. She didn't think she could deal with them looking the same.

"Why don't you come here, Minato?" Sakura asked. The young boy smiled lightly, and jumped on the bed, tackling his mom.

"Hurry tickle her Naru!" he yelled.

"No!" Sakura called.

"We got you now mama!" Naru yelled.

XXX

Sakura stood at the family stone where Naruto's remains would be, if they could find his body. "I wish daddy was here mama." Naru said, holding her mom's hand.

"I do too." Sakura said.

"I didn't think you would be here today."

"Grandpa!" Naru yelled, running to the old Sannin.

"Hey Kiddo!" Jiraya said, picking her up.

"Momma promised we could come today." Naru said.

"I see."

"You don't come here every day do you?" Minato asked.

"Nope. I only come one day a year. I come her to visit, your dad, and your real grandpa." Jiraya said, putting Naru down. "Why don't you go play. I need to talk to your mom." Minato nodded, and ran off, Naru following closely behind him.

"You weren't expecting two."

"Nope... but I don't know what I would do with out either of them. I'm kinda nervous about them already being Genin. At ten." Sakura said.

"Minato's the healer isn't he."

"Yep... and Naru just like her father." Sakura smiled, as she watched her kids fight. "Don't hurt yourselves!"

"We won't!"

Sakura smiled. "The Hokage want's to talk to you about something. I'll watch the kids if you want."

"Alright. I'll be back in an hour. I'll meet you at the main house." Jiraya nodded, as Sakura turned and walked out of the Namikaze burial ground. _I wonder why he didn't just say Tsunade.._. She walked to the Hokage tower, knocking once she walked into the office.

"You wanted to see me, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura stared at the back of the Hokage seat, waiting from an answer.

"I've waited 11 years to hear your voice..." Sakura's eyes widened. The chair turned around and Naruto sat in the Hokage a chair, a small smile, on his tired body. "It took me 11 years to get home... and I am never leaving again."

Sakura covered her mouth, as tears streamed down her face. She watched as Naruto slowly pushed himself up to limp to her. He wrapped his arms around her small body. "I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you too... Naruto-kun." Sakura said, as she kissed him.

A/N

This was written to the song When You're Gone by Avril Lavgine


End file.
